


Nothing

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Anytime Bucky asks her anything, the answer is always the same! ;)





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this is so don't ask. XD

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” 

Lies. Total lies. She needed her fix. She had only started her diet … 3 hours ago and gotten rid of all the junk food. Why did she do such a ridiculous thing?

“Don’t sound like ‘nothing’.” 

She was trying to quietly rummage but apparently it wasn't working out like that.

“Mind your business, beefcake.” He smirked at the nickname.

Why are there no sweets anywhere? 

She checked under the sink, her secret stash. She attacked with pure instinct. Releasing pleasant moans as she ate.

“Wow. If this wasn't so scary, it'd be pretty hot.”

“Get out of here before you're next.” He raised his hands in surrender and backed away chuckling.

***  
She strolls in the common area, making two cups of coffee and humming a tune.

“What are you humming?” He asks turning the page of his newspaper.

She giggles as she walks out of the common area with Bruce and Jane’s coffees. “Nothing.”

He narrows his eyes but let's it go.

Natasha pops up outta nowhere and say, “David Archuletta. ‘Crush’. Look it up.”

***

He opens the door, sees her sitting in his kitchen eating icing off a cupcake, wearing some sort of ribbon contraption that BARELY covering her breasts and butt.

“What are you wearing?” 

She pulls at the giant bow, which drops to reveal exactly that. 

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> My mind thought it, so I wrote it. Happy New Year y'all! 
> 
> All comments welcome! <3


End file.
